I WANT A BABY
by CherrySoo
Summary: "Tidak,aku mau bayi kusendiri,bayi yang memiliki mata sendu seperti mu,memiliki kulit seputih aku,memiliki hidung sebagus kau dan memiliki bibir seperti aku. Aku ingin bayi cantik ku sendiri." HaeHyuk! Repost dari Group khusus HaeHyuk!


~~I WANT A BABY~~

author: CherrySoo

genre: Romance

lenght: Drabble

Warning : rePost dari Group khusus HaeHyuk. Cerita pasaran,EYD tak beraturan :D

Nb : ff ini terinspirasi dari fantake nya Eunhyuk di CHOCOLAT BONBON pas tanggal 01 09 2015, Dan anggap saja di Dorm sj Haehyuk itu sekamar yah. Kkkk Ini Drable jadi jangan harap ini akan panjang xD cuman scane lovey dovey nya Haehyuk .

.  
Happy reading^^ .

.

"Kenapa murung sayang." tanya Donghae heran melihat Eunhyuk menekuk wajah nya sedari pulang tadi.

Yang di tanya tidak langsung menjawab,ia lebih memilih membuka kaos putih nya juga celana jeans nya menyisakan boxer hitam bergambar monyet-monyet kecil. Mood si manis itu sedang buruk sepertinya.

"Wae baby?bukan nya kau baru pulang dari CHOCOLAT BONBON ,tidak seperti biasa nya,eum maksud ku biasa nya kau akan sangat bahagia setelah nya."

"Yah aku selalu bahagia,tapi tidak dengan hari ini." Suara nya begitu lirih,ia merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur lalu menyelimuti diri sampai batas leher.

Donghae terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk uring-uringan,tidak biasa nya Eunhyuk seperti ini.  
"Oh ya Ryeowook sudah membereskan barang-barang nya dan tadi semua sudah di angkut ke rumah eommonim. Besok kita akan mengunjungi rumah eommonim,kau mau ikut?"

"Yah aku ikut. Ryeowook sudah memberi pesan tadi." jawab Eunhyuk asal

Donghae mengernyit,padahal kemarin Eunhyuk menangis meraung mendengar Ryeowook akan pidah kerumah orang tua nya tapi sekarang ia terlihat acuh? Donghae menutup laptop yang ia mainkan sejak tadi,menaruh nya lalu menyusul Eunhyuk tidur di kasur kesayangan mereka.

"Ada apa baby?tidak biasa nya?sungguh,aku sangat suka melihat bibirmu mengerucut meminta di cium,tapi aku tidak suka melihat mu murung sayang." tangan besar Donghae mengelus surai halus Eunhyuk

"Aku-aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau lihat fantake hari ini ketika aku di CHOCOLAT BONBON? "

"Yah aku lihat tadi,dari banyak foto aku paling suka melihat ketika kau menggendong bayi,kau sudah sangat cocok menjadi ibu. " Donghae membayangkan bagaimana jika itu anak mereka ughhh di foto saja Eunhyuk kelihatan sangat cantik dengan bayi dalam gendongan nya.

"Itu masalah nya Hae." Eunhyuk bangun dari tidur nya lalu duduk menghadap Donghae

"Masalah nya?apa baby,katakan dengan jelas?"

"Aku-aku juga ingin memiliki bayi lucu." cicit Eunhyuk

Donghae membulatkan mata nya sepersekian detik lalu ia tersenyum menawan

"Nanti,Kita bisa mengadopsi satu jika kau mau."

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat "Tidak,aku mau bayi kusendiri,bayi yang memiliki mata sendu seperti mu,memiliki kulit seputih aku,memiliki hidung sebagus kau dan memiliki bibir seperti aku. Aku ingin bayi cantik ku sendiri." mata Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia selalu membayangkan mempunyai bayi cantik di masa depan.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk dalam pelukan nya "Kita akan memiliki nya nanti baby."

"Nanti?aku ingin sekarang Hae." rajuk Eunhyuk

Donghae menghela napas jika sudah mempunyai keinginan Eunhyuk akan susah di bujuk.

"Memang nya kau sudah siap sayang?jika kita sudah memiliki bayi,aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu bekerja lagi. Kau harus dirumah mengurus ku dan bayi kita."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk melepas paksa pelukan nya

"Bukan apa-apa sayang,mengurus bayi itu melelahkan. Aku tidak mau kau semakin lelah dengan jadwal kerja mu. Belum lagi kau harus melayani ku setiap malam." kerlingan mata Donghae membuahkan cubitan kesal Eunhyuk.

"Yakk! Jadi kau akan terus menggarap ku setiap malam?"

"Tentu saja,setiap hari bahkan setiap saat." Donghae terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi Eunhyuk,ketahuilah Eunhyuk sangat sensitif dengan Dirty talk seperti ini.

"Awas saja,akan aku adukan pada Heechul Hyung."

Donghae tersenyum miring "Heechul akan sibuk dengan Hangeng Hyung sayang!"

"Jangan macam-macam!" walau nada nya kesal namun rona merah di pipi Eunhyuk membuat Donghae gemas sendiri.  
"Baiklah-baiklah,cahh sekarang kita tidur. Besok jadwal kita sangat padat."

Hyukjae menangguk lalu merebahkan diri di kasur dengan tangan Donghae menjadi bantal nya,ia melesakan tubuh nya kedalam dekapan Donghae.

"Tentang bayi?" cicit Eunhyuk

Donghae yang mendengar nya menghembuskan nafas dalam,kekasih nya masih ingat hal itu ternyata.  
"Di masa depan aku janji akan memberi mu bayi seperti yang kau inginkan. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk keinginan mu itu. Tapi tidak sekarang sayang,Super junior dan para Elf masih membutuhkan kita."

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Donghae. Benar juga masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan nya.  
Seperti yang Donghae katakan setelah mereka menikah dan mempunyai bayi,Eunhyuk tidak akan lagi bekerja ia ingin jadi ibu juga istri yang baik .

Tapi bayi?apa bisa ia memiliki bayi seperti yang ia impikan? Ia sangat sadar jika ia adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak bisa mengandung bukan?

"Sekarang cepat tidur atau kau mau kita bercinta sebelum tidur ?"

Eunhyuk tahu Donghae hanya ingin menghibur nya.  
"Yakk! Aku lelah,bekas semalam saja masih ada bodoh!" decak Eunhyuk kesal

"Aisshh,sejak kapan kekasihku pintar mengumpat eoh?" Donghae mengeratkan pelukan nya,sementara Eunhyuk memberontak dalam pelukan Donghae .

"Hae,,sesakkkkk~"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar suara manja Eunhyuk Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan kelewat erat nya.

"Cahhh cepat tidur sayang..." Donghae menyamankan kembali posisi mereka.

"Ciumanan nya?"

Donghae terkekeh lalu di kecup nya kening Eunhyuk turun kemata,hidung dan berakhir di bibir sexy Eunhyuk,hanya kecupan ringan namun selalu mampu membuat Eunhyuk bermimpi indah. Ntah sejak kapan ritual sebelum tidur itu di mulai,kegiatan yang Donghae sebut 'Ritual mimpi indah'.

"Selamat malam sayang,mimpi indah."  
Eunhyuk mengangguk langsung menutup mata nya. Eunhyuk mendengar sayup-sayup nyanyian Donghae,lulabi yang selalu Donghae dendangkan ketika Eunhyuk akan tidur,lagu yang Donghae ciptakan khusus untuk Eunhyuk.

Secepat kilat rasa kantuk menyergap dirinya belum lagi usapan lembut yang Eunhyuk rasakan di punggung nya semakin membuat Eunhyuk mengantuk.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama Eunhyuk sudah terbang kedalam mimpi nya.

.  
.

Dengkuran halus Eunhyuk menghentikan nyanyian Donghae,kekasih nya sudah terlelap rupanya.

Donghae membenarkan posisi tidur Eunhyuk agar lebih nyaman. Di belai nya surai hitam Eunhyuk,Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk.

Jika suasana nya seperti ini Donghae selalu merasa cinta nya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.  
"Apapun itu,apapun keInginan mu ketahuilah itu pun akan menjadi keinginan ku. Jadi jangan khawatir,bayi cantik sedang menunggu kita di masa depan."

Di kecup nya lagi bibir plum Eunhyuk "Saranghae baby." ucap nya sebelum ikut berbaring dan menyusul kekasih nya ke alam mimpi.

The end

Pendek dan bikin mual :D Kkkk Terimakasihhh yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan ngasih riview and See You next Fanfiction... 


End file.
